


Nothing but an empty shell

by ThirstyChiken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, elf Viren, enslaved humanity, magic golem, sad but fluff at end, startouched Viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyChiken/pseuds/ThirstyChiken
Summary: Its been two years since elfs enslaved humans with their devilish mind-control creation, yet Aaravos miss his human and determined to get him back.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 45





	Nothing but an empty shell

Aaravos once again looked into those glassy, lifeless eyes. No answering gaze, no reaction, just this eternal gaze into the void. The elf misses the days when Viren was still himself, the curious, interesting ,and beautiful self that Aaravos might never see again. 

"Do you need something, Sir?"

That lifeless voice. 

\- Nothing. 

\- You look upset, would you want me to-

"No, no!" 

The bound, remade, enslaved, weak-willed mind of a submissive servant. The viren That he loved so much was just an empty shell. And it's all the fault of that damned band on the man's head. 

Aaravos wanted to take it off, he wanted it more than anything, but this stupid invention wasn't designed for that - you could put it on, but trying to take it off would kill the wearer. It was made specifically for the control of two years of enslaved humanity.

The devilish invention looked almost like an ornament: a gold band encircling the entire head, with an azure magic crystal on the forehead. Once it is put on, the magical impulses take control of the body, completely incinerating the personality and will of the wearer. People have been lowered even lower than they were before, and now almost everyone who has at least a silver coin can afford a human-pet. Not all, of course, are so cheap: for many people they even ask for gold, because the accumulated knowledge of a lifetime is still with the person. Dark mages among humans are like startouched elves. Aaravos barely managed to buy out Viren before the black-magic-haters or those crazy experimenters did. 

The elf used all the methods he knew to reset the magic, but it was all in vain. He would never have thought there was anything in the universe that he couldn't do. He's given up trying to remove the rim, but he won't give up saving Viren. 

Aaravos continued to look into the eyes of the "servants" in the hope to see at least a spark from the last person.

"I know you can hear me.

He began in a timid whisper.

"I believe it, that you are still here, that you have not disappeared…

Carefully, he hugged the body to him.

"Wait a little longer, I've already finished and prepared everything, just wait for the right day.

Not a bit of reaction, because in the end, the only command he uttered was " wait."

The elf released the body and turned in the direction of its plan that was lying ready on the altar. A couple of days, another couple of days until the perfect moment for the stars - when he would be at the peak of his powers.

As soon as the lightning of the frenzied flow of energy died down, Aaravos caught his breath. This is the moment of truth. He looks up at a rising Golem that looked exactly like a startouched elf, with Viren's appearance. The human body lay flat, and the new one was completely removed from the altar.

Glittering with excess magic, those burning eyes that were filled with happiness and the joy of finally regained freedom - the same living, soul-searching gaze that Aaravos missed so much. He did it.

Now that they are back together, they will make Xedia pay for what they have been through and for what they have done to humanity. They now have the power and an eternity ahead of them.


End file.
